The Pleasure Is All Mine
by kwilcoxson
Summary: This has nothing to do with the anime or manga. Misaki and Takumi have no contact for 2 years then they meet in a supermarket. It's rated M just in case. For more information of the rating open the first chapter and read the bold lettering. Thank you. MisaXTaku. I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first Maid Sama! fanfiction. I really hope you like it. If I think enough people like it I'll continue it but if not I could just leave this as a one-shot. I think it's staying T rated; however if this continues it has a strong possibility of turning M *wink wink* If you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean you should just not read this because you aren't old enough. Anyways. I hope you all love it!**

'_I need noodles and some rice, I guess. I should probably grab some potatoes and corn too.. I wonder how much it'll cost. I only have 15 dollars to spend. Noodles $2.99. Rice $1.99. Corn $2.99. Potatoes $4.99. 13 dollars. I'll have to pay tax too.. I'm not sure if I'll have enough. Maybe I should put back the corn, just to be safe. Well, if I can't afford it'll I'll just give it back I guess.'_

Misaki pushed the shopping cart to a check out aisle and unloaded the items onto the check out station. The cashier looked bored. She quickly through the groceries in a bag, " $15.25."

"Shit." Misaki replied. Searching her purse to find a quarter. There were customers behind her, she felt bad for keeping them waiting. "I don't seem to have .25 cents. Just take the corn, please."

The cashier gave her a dirty look and searched the bag for the corn.

"Here miss." A man from behind Misaki handed the cashier a quarter. The cashier gave Misaki another dirty look and placed the corn back into the bag. She grabbed my 15 dollars and gave me the bag and receipt. '

'_I haven't even thank the guy who lent me the quarter. Maybe I should invite him to dinner to repay him.'_

Misaki thought as she scooted out of the way so he could pay for his own items. She finished digging in her purse, placing things she dug out looking for the quarter back into the bag.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight as repayment for-" She stopped as she glanced up to see her savior.

"Usui?"

"Misaki." He smiled as he grabbed his grocery bag from the clerk and walked closer to her. "It's been awhile. 2 years? 3?"

"Um, 2 but whose counting?" They laughed.

"Now if anyone else asked me to attend dinner I'd refuse, but since its _**my misa-chan**_ how could I simply refuse?" He replied and gave a smile. That same simple, beautiful smile. The smile that makes her weak at the knees. The smile that makes her heart feel like it was hit by a train. Misaki held her breath.

"Hey, Misaki? Are you breathing?"

"Huh, what?" She replied, finally catching her breath.

"You are so silly, Ayuzawa. Where will this dinner be?" Usui asked, still throwing that stunning smile.

"Um, here I'll write it down for you." Misaki said getting out a piece of paper and a pen.

"136th Darwil Dr? by Café Maid Latte?" He said as he read the address.

"Yes, hopefully it's not to much of a trouble getting there."

"Not at all." Usai smiled and walked away.

"7 o' clock?"

"7 o' clock." Usai repeated as he continued walking away.

'_I swear my heart hasn't beat that hard since the last time I saw him. I can't still love him. It's been 2 years.' _Misaki thought as she walked out of the store, thinking of Usui. And only Usui.

**6 o' clock.**

"I got all the cooking almost done, the table is set, and…. There was one more thing I'm supposed to do.. Oh shit I haven't even showered." Misaki said, talking to herself as she stripped her way to the bathroom to beautify herself.

"6:53. Thank god I get ready fast." Misaki whispered as she took the rice and noodles off the stove. She carried the Rice and noodles, corn, and potatoes and set them among the table.

_**DING DONG**_

She scurries to the hallway mirror to perfect her make up and hair and then heads to the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to see Usui looking stunning. Black slacks, black shoes, a white shirt with a black coat. His blond hair blowing in the October breeze. Wine and a single red rose in his hands.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you going to stare at me all evening?" He asked, laughing as her face turned bright red. She opened the door wider so he look enter. She shut the door behind him and offered to take his coat. He handed her the wine and the rose, pecking her on the cheek.

"You look lovely, Misa-chan." He whispered in her ear. Misaki could sense his unflawed smile as he spoke.

"Thank you and I only go by Misa-chan at Maid Latte."

"Old habits die hard." He replied, still smiling.

Misaki lead him to the table then Usui poured the bitter-sweet wine into their glasses as they reminisced.

"Enough about the past." Usui said, "What's new? You obviously learned how to cook."

This made them both laugh as they remember the rice portage incident.

"So any boyfriends, husbands, kids I should know about?" Usui asked.

"A boyfriend, actually. Well, we broke up about 5 weeks ago. We were together about a year and a half. I wouldn't have worked out no matter what so no big deal.. So how about you?" She smiled. "Girlfriends, wives, kids?"

"A few girlfriends. None of them lasted over 2 weeks." Usui replied, smiling.

"Haven't found your soul mate, huh?" Misaki laughed. Although she felt sad inside. She didn't know why but she did.

"I have. She just doesn't realize it yet." He stared Misaki straight in the eye, no laughter. All seriousness.

"Maybe you should tell her." Misaki replied, holding the eye contact.

"I already have. She's too stubborn though. She's the reason no one else has worked out for me." Usui spoke, still in eye contact. Then he released and ate some potatoes.

Misaki wondering if she could possibly be… No. It's been 2 years. So what if he liked her back then? Those feelings can't be held that long. Plus, if it was me he would have kept in contact.

"I regret not keeping in contact." Usui said, Misaki swears he can read minds.

"Things get busy. Things get hard. I understand."

"I still should have made time to-" Usui started.

"Don't. Don't beat yourself up over it, Usui."

"Takumi." Usui corrected.

"Takumi." Misaki replied, "So Takumi, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a journalist." He answered. "You?"

"I own the Café Maid Latte."

"I'll be damned. Maybe I'll stop by now and then. Get my personal maid back." He said, winking.

"Hilarious." Misaki replied, shoving more food in her mouth.

**10 o' clock.**

"Well, that was a funny show. I guess I should be getting back home." Takumi suggested.

"Um. Okay. Well…"

"We should do this again sometime?"

"Of course. Of course." Misaki replied leading him to the door.

Misaki grabbed his coat from the closet but accidentally knocked over a flower vase one the top shelve. The clear vase fell tothe ground shattering into a million little pieces. Misaki handed him his coat back and noticed her legs and right hand were bleeding.

"Damn." Misaki said.

"You are bleeding." Takumi stated,l worriedly.

"It's fine. I'll have it cleaned up in no ti-IME" She yelped as she was lifted bridal style into Takumi's strong arms. She never admitted she kind of liked it.

"Put me down! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, Misaki. However I enjoy taking care of you." Takumi said as he plopped her on the bathroom counter.

"Tweezers, bandages, Neosporin." Takumi whispered to himself. He carried the supplies to the bedroom. Takumi came back into the bathroom and picked Misaki back up and placed her on the bed in the bedroom.

He grabbed the tweezers and started removing the shards of glass. He went to the bathroom and retrieved a wet washcloth to remove the blood. He then got a alcohol wipe and bought that to the bedroom.

"This may sting a bit." He said.

"Stupid Usui." She murmured.

He smiled that same tempting smile and rubbed the alcohol to the cuts. She grinded her teeth in attempt to not yell. Once he was done he applied the Neosporin and bandages to the wounds.

"Would you like some Ibuprofen?" He asked.

"Yes please."

Takumi exited the room. He eventually returned with water and Ibuprofen.

"Thank you." Misaki replied, taking the pill.

"Clumsy as ever." He laughed.

"Oh, hush!" She replied.

"I also cleaned up the glass so nothing else bad could come of my misa-chan." He replied, kissing her head.

"Goodnight, Misaki. We'll do this again one day."

"Let's not wait 2 years?"

"Maybe just a year and 364 days?"

"Ha-Ha." Misaki spewed sarcastically.

"I'll show myself out. Get some rest."

"Thanks for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine." Takumi replied, walking out of the bedroom. Misaki didn't know when she'd see him again. IF she'd see him again. Misaki heard the door shut and sat in her despair she created. Her body reacted before she could think. She stood up, sprinted to the front door and ran out on the porch. She didn't see him. He couldn't have disappeared this quick. A matter of fact, his car was still in the street.

"Looking for me?" Something behind her said.

Misaki jumped and turned. "You scared me!"

"What are you doing outside? You could catch a could." Takumi replied.

"Why are you just sitting in my porch chair? I figured you'd be gone by now." Misaki said.

"Do you want me gone?"

"No. No, of course not. I actually wanted to ask you something." Misaki blushed.

"Shoot." Takumi said, noticing her cherry red face.

"Do.. Do you love me..?" Misaki asked, blushing more by the second.

"Do I love… you?" Takumi questioned.

"Um… I'm sorry. Stupid question. Sorry I bothered you, I-"

Takumi grabbed her, pinning her against the houses brick wall. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have come back. I wouldn't have loaned you a quarter. I wouldn't have had dinner with you. And I sure as hell wouldn't have pulled glass from your leg and hand. Now if you didn't love me, you wouldn't blush so deep every time I touch you and you wouldn't be asking this question. Isn't that right?"

Misaki tried to speak but all that came out was letters mashed together to make noise.

"So cute." Takumi said, kissing her cheek. "Use your words, Misaki."

"Would you like to stay, Takumi?"

"I've been waiting along time for you to say that." Takumi said, pulling her in the house by her hand. Leading her to the couch.

"I know you don't have any sleeping wear but.."

"Who said I needed them?" He winked, as they sat down on the soft, cushiony couch.

"You are insane. Should I get you some blankets and a pillow?"

"For what?" Takumi laughed, knowing where this was heading.

"So you can sleep.. On the couch..?"

"Who said I'm sleeping on the couch?" He replied.

"You are crazy!"

"Am I? I know you like it." He laughed.

"You really are insane. Completely crazy." Misaki giggled.

"That's why you fell in love with me." Takumi whispered.

Misaki didn't realize how close he had gotten to her. His hand on her thigh. His lips just 4 inches (at the most) away from hers. His breath smelled of mint and a hint of chicken. Misaki closed the gap between them. Pushing her lips against his. Sparks flew. She felt them. He felt them. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other traveled through his hair. His left hand traveled up her thigh while his right held her just below the left breast. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly accepted and their tongues met. Hands searching bodies, tongues searching mouths, hearts searching love. His hand traveled up her shirt and she didn't protest. This is the happiest they both have been in awhile. She wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting on his lap they slowly thrusted each other. She felt his hardening member against her underwear unprotected by pants or shorts. She wore a skirtt which made it was easy access for him. His right hand massaged her left breast. Teasing her already hard nipple. His right hand traveled up her skirt, placed on her round bottom. Still thrusting Misaki would let out little gasps of air and moans while they took sweet kisses from each other. They loved every moment of it.

"Not all they way." She whispered. "Not tonight."

Misaki's forehead resting on his. Both breathing heavy from the tension, sparks, love.

"Your wish is my command." Takumi replied. "But am I really sleeping on the couch?"

"No." She laughed.

Takumi picked Misaki up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom while sharing a tender kiss goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight and Takumi's emerald eyes.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Of course. You look so peaceful. For our high school days I don't remember you ever looking all that peaceful." Takumi laughed.

"Oh, hush. How long have you been awake?" Misaki asked.

"Long enough to hear you dreaming about me." He smiled.

"I did not…" Misaki lied.

"Then you know another Takumi. Because you were moaning his name." He mocked.

"Oh whatever." Misaki rolled her eyes.

Takumi leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

"Holy crap, I need some coffee and a change of close." She said as she realized she never changed out of last nights clothes.

"And make up remover." Takumi added.

Misaki wiped under her eyes getting eyeliner and mascara on her hand and smearing it worse.

"Damn it. Do you want coffee?"

"Sure. But I'll make it. Go wash the make up off, Alice Cooper."

"Hilarious." Misaki replied.

Misaki looked in the mirror and realized how awful she really looked.

"Hey, Takumi! I'm just going to take a shower."

"Alright, The coffee isn't ready yet anyways. Do you mind if I join?" He mocked.

"Perverted Alien!"

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

Misaki heard Takumi laugh, that gorgeous laugh she's missed so much. Misaki brushed her teeth then jumped in the shower.

Takumi grabbed two mugs and put some creamer in one of them. Back in high school that was the way she always liked it. The coffee was taking awhile so he decided to explore. He's already seen the outside, the kitchen, the dining area, the bathroom, and the bedroom. He wondered what else was around. This house is too big just to be 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom. He opened the door to a room he's never been into. There was a big bed and a nightstand. A book shelve with at least 100 books. There was a couple of drawers for clothes. Takumi opened the drawers and there were clothes in them. Guys clothes. As if someone was living here also. However there wasn't a lot of clothes. She would have said something if there were someone else living here, especially a guy, right? He walked to the closet and opened it. There was a couple of t-shirts. Some blue jeans. Ties. A business suit that was ripped on the left shoulder.

_What is going on?_ Takumi thought.

Takumi trusted her to say something soon. So he left the room as it was and went back to the kitchen. He poured some coffee into the two mugs and set them on the table. He sat at the table for awhile while the coffee cooled down. Just then the front door knob started jiggling. Like someone was opening it with a key. The front door flung open and some guy in a business suit was pulling a large suitcase in. He had his back facing inside as he pulled on his suitcase to get it up the stairs, so Takumi had time to get to Misaki's bedroom.

"Ayuwaza!" The man yelled. "Ayuwaza! Come get my fucking suitcase!"

"Misaki?" Takumi knocked on the bathroom door, quietly.

Misaki cracked the door. "What? I'm still naked."

"Some guy is out here, he just-"

Misaki pulled him into the bathroom. Using her hands to cover her inappropriate parts. Takumi didn't same much but he got a glance before she grabbed a towel and threw it around her.

"Shh. You can't talk. Just sit here. Don't move. Don't talk. Don't do anything. Okay?"

"Ayuwaza!?" The man screamed again. This time she heard.

"Coming! Fucking Hell. I'm naked, give my a second!" She yelled back.

"You act like I fucking care! Help me now!"

"I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, Takumi replied.

Misaki walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"What do you need?" Misaki asked as she walked into the living room and saw the man drinking Takumi's coffee.

"Suitcase is to heavy to come up the last steps. This coffee is cold. You can't even make coffee right, at least you can take my suitcase to my room, babe."

"I said stop calling me that."

"I've been gone for a few months. I forget."

Misaki finally got the heavy suitcase into the living room.

"When are you moving out?" The man spoke.

"You said I could stay here until I found a place."

"You can. As long as you pay rent." The man said mischievously as he stroked her chin.

"I've never had sex with you. I'm not having sex with you ever. Especially just to stay in this dump."

"Bitch." He yelled, smacking Misaki across her face. "You have until 10 pm to back your shit. I'd start now."

Misaki stood up and went back to her room.

"Takumi." Misaki said going into her bathroom, choking down her tears.

"Misaki.." Takumi replied as he stood up and embraced her. "What happened? I heard screaming but.."

"It's fine. I'm moving out tonight. I might go back to my mom's house or maybe-"

"I have an extra room. You'll stay there."

"Oh, no. I couldn't ask that."

"You never asked. I insisted."

"You don't think it's to fast?"

"To fast for what? To friends living together? What's wrong with that? " He winked at Misaki. "Anyways who was that guy?"

"Questions later. I'll never finish packing if I don't start now."

"I'll help."

"I'll get some plastic bags, you can take care of the bathroom." Takumi nodded. "Thank you so much." Misaki said, hugging him as tight as she could then running to retrieve the bags.

"The pleasure is all mine." He whispered to himself and smiled.

Soon Misaki returned with the bags and Takumi started placing everything in bags and tying them up so nothing fell out. Misaki got all her suitcases and got all her clothes inside of two of them. Her shoes in one and other things in her last one. She went to load the suitcases in the trunk of her car and went back to collect all the bathroom stuff to load that up too. After loading the car with pillows and blankets it was around 6:00 pm. Misaki wondered if she needed to take the bed or if he had one. He probably would have said something if she needed too. She made some sandwiches and the two of them ate in the empty bathroom in silence.

"I guess it's time to go." Misaki said, checking the time. 8:00 pm.

"Unless you'd like to sit in the bathroom for two more hours I think it is too."

Misaki took the plates to the kitchen. The evil man was taking a nap on the couch so Takumi escaped to his car. Misaki laid the house key on the coffee table and left the house for good. Takumi was already in his car ready to go. She is happy Takumi parked across the street so the man wouldn't suspect someone was there. Takumi took off and Misaki followed.

_He's only a friend. He even said so. All we did was make out. Friends make out right? He's just being nice. You can find an apartment by yourself as soon as possible. He's only a friend. _Misaki kept repeating to herself so she didn't feel as if she was intruding. _Everything will be okay._

**Hello, I decided to continue on with this story for awhile. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Someone asked me, "Why a supermarket?" Well, a supermarket is a place where you see people you know quite often. It is just kind of a popular, normal place. So that's why I picked them to meet in a supermarket. Any who. I love you.**


End file.
